Blinding Pain
by Chibi Okami
Summary: AU short one shot 'Her face didn’t show the fear of a normal seven year old, something as simple as afraid of the dark or of the monster under the bed, it was something deeper. She was afraid of her mother, and Inu-Yasha knew why. '
1. Flowers

Chibi Okami ~ Ok, just popped into my mind, I have to go write it now before I forget it!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I must not forget story idea! I own nothing but this story idea I gotta type before I forget it and weather it has been done before I dunno, I have never read anything like it, though, so in the end I might not even own the idea!  
  
Blinding Pain  
  
"Come on, Kag. Don't cry, there's nothing to cry about, it's okay." Inu-Yasha looked at the small girl in his arms. She was about seven and he was three years older. She had been crying for what seemed like hours in his arms. He hated it when she was like this, it hurt him. He didn't know why he cared about this girl; he never cared about anyone else like this. It hurt him to think about what happened to her this time. He had a hard life, his parents had died when he was six, and that still hurt, but Kagome had it worse than he did, and she had her mother, well, sort of. She was treated do badly that he couldn't call her a mother. Before he met Kagome he wished he had a mother, someone to care for him, to protect him, and even make sure that he ate his veggies, but since he met Kagome, he was secretly glad he didn't have a mother.  
  
They were sitting in a small alleyway where Inu-Yasha stayed without anyone but Kagome knowing, she had found him, and even then she was crying. Her tears never stopped, they came nearly everyday, and had been coming more often as time went by. She ran to his side whenever her mother had hurt her again. He didn't even want to know what it was this time. Her mother just couldn't be happy. He had went and stole a bouquet of flowers from the flower shop that was down the street and gave them to Kagome, he had told her to give them to her mother and tell her she had been saving to buy her it, he thought that it would make her mother happy and then maybe Kagome could go a day without being beaten, but he had only made things worse.  
  
"Kagome, I am sorry." It was the first time in years Inu-Yasha had said sorry, but he would say anything to stop her tears. "Kag, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten the flowers."  
  
"No." The seven year old Kagome looked up with puffy red eyes and a pink nose. "It's not your fault, it's mine, for being a miko. I am a mess- up. I should have never been born. I could never be as good as Kikyou, I am just a bad memory. If only I didn't look like her, or have the powers, maybe I wouldn't be such a mess-up!" With this she bent her head down into his chest and cried again. She had soaked his shirt by now, but he ignored it, the cry of a friend was much more important.  
  
He wrapped his arms around his crushed friend and brought her into a tight hug. Seeing her cry nearly brought tears to his eyes. He rocked her back and forth in a soothing manner. This had become a normal routine for him, he had to comfort her and this was the only thing a ten year old kid could do. "No, Kag. You're wrong. You aren't a mess-up. You could never be. Now quiet, just don't think about it. It'll be okay . . ." That was a lie. He didn't know if it was going to be okay, if anything was going to be okay. It just sounded good, and he was a good liar, he hoped she believed him when he said it, it was a lie, but it gave her hope. If she was living on a lie, she would be okay, the truth could kill.  
  
He sighed as he looked down at her, asleep in his arms. She had a sad expression on her face. People when they sleep are supposed to look relaxed or even like a baby, Kagome wasn't one who did. When she slept it was always light and she looked afraid, she may only be seven, but she was afraid and even her sleeping face showed it. He face didn't show the fear of a normal seven year old, something as simple as afraid of the dark or of the monster under the bed, it was something deeper. She was afraid of her mother, and Inu-Yasha knew why.  
  
His hand glazed over her skin. A shiver was sent up her spine as he caressed a bruise under her eye. Her mother had given it to her moments ago, he knew it because he memorized every bruise she got. There were three on her right let, two on the left, one big one on her left arm, and four on her right arm. He was surprised it was on her face this time, though, normally she was hit somewhere clothes could cover it up, but this time her mother must have really been going off, she hit her on the face.  
  
He felt sorry for her, and before he met her he had been moping about how bad his life was, he was a street rat. He stayed on the streets, out of sight so that child securities wouldn't get him. He was a hanyou, no one wanted him with his ears, claws and super human strength. He looked at her sleeping form and knew that she was having yet another nightmare - most likely about her mother.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Mother! Mother! Guess what! I got a surprise for you!" Kagome called as she walked through the door, she held something behind her back. She hopped through the hall calling for her mother every inch of the way. She held the bouquet that Inu-Yasha had given to her; he said it might make her mother be nicer.  
  
"Yes, honey?" Her mother walked out of her room where she spent most of her days. She was a mess, her hair thrown this way and that, her clothes didn't even match and mascara ran down under her eyes where she had been crying, mother cried a lot. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I got you a bouquet!" She cried out happily and held the pink roses in front of her. She grabbed out and reached out for the bouquet, she held them tight as she looked them over. She watched her mother's face expectantly. She grinned as a faint smile reached across her mother's face.  
  
"They are lovely, yes, they are. Pink, why pink, though? It is such an ugly color, the color of miko magic, is it not?" Instantly Kagome's smile faded. "miko magic." She tossed the word around and fiddled with the flowers in her hands. Suddenly two fingers darted up to a flower petal, in one swift motion the petal was ripped off of the flower and torn to shreds in her fingers. Her mother continued for a while, pulling the petals off one by one. The smile on her face grew as the number of petals faded. Just then her mother's hand darted out from the flowers to her daughter. She smacked her across the face with enough force to toss Kagome to the ground.  
  
Kagome stayed on the ground a hand covering her red cheek. She looked up in fear as her mother brought her foot up and kicked her daughter. Kagome cried out in pain and stayed on the ground, shaking for a few seconds. "Why don't you use your magic to save yourself?" her mother asked. "It saved Kikyou, for a while. But she died, just like all witches should!" Another slap hit Kagome's face in the same spot causing her eyes to tear up. Kagome stayed on the ground and accepted her beating. She shed tears, no matter how hard she tried not to, they still came.  
  
"Mommy?" A cry came from the other side of the room. Souta stood in the doorway, looking at his mother and sister in confusion. Her mother's interest quickly changed from her daughter to her son. She ran up to him and wrapped him in her arms. "Mommy loves you Souta, Mommy loves you." And with that she walked out of the room and Kagome got up and raced out the door. She ran down the alley and to Inu-Yasha. She flung herself into his arms and cried.  
  
Kagome woke up breathing hard. She looked up at Inu-Yasha, she was still curled in is arms. She saw that he had fallen asleep, too. She reached up and tugged on his ear. "Hey, Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha groaned and looked at her with tired eyes. "Will you promise me something?"  
  
"What?" He looked down at her confused.  
  
"Stay with me forever. You are the only family I have, I don't want to loose you, too. Like I did my dad." She looked down at the pavement. "If he was here, mom wouldn't be this way."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll stay." And with that he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, Kagome following him to dream world.  
  
The End!  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Should I continue this? I could, but should I? And even if I did, should I have them as little kid throughout the fic or make them grow? I never really thought about it. So whatever just please review! Sorry, typo, REVIEW! 


	2. Alone

Chibi Okami ~ Hey, I decided since peoples seemed to like this I would not stop with one chapter, so here's chapter two of Blinding Pain because people were nice enough to leave six reviews!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing. I have no family, no friends, the only clothes I have are the ones on my back. I go for days without eating and I live in a small corner in the back of an alley way, surviving with my laptop as my only companion and a wireless internet connection plug I stole. Okay, not really, but hey, I still don't own Inu-Yasha's characters!  
  
Blinding Pain  
  
Chapter Two ~ Alone  
  
"I am leaving, mom." Kagome called to the back of the house as she walked through the front door, She really didn't care if her mother heard her or not, her mother would be happy she was gone.  
  
"Don't bother to come home, today!" Her mother cried from the upper window, tears once again wetting her cheeks. Her hair was flung wildly from side to side and she was still in her pajamas. Kagome refused to turn around and look at the mess her mother was in, it had always sickened her that her mother acted and looked all because she, Kagome, was a miko and her father had died because of one.  
  
Was it really her fault that he died? No. Then why the hell did her mother keep blaming her? It was the miko blood that ran through her veins, if only it would go away, disappear maybe her mother would love her. Kagome shook the thought out of her head, her mother would always hate her, miko blood or not. The miko blood was just an excuse for her mother.  
  
"Filthy witch! Don't expect to have dinner tonight!" Her mother called down.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't." She muttered as she walked off the porch and headed down the empty street.  
  
"What did you say? You witch? Were you talking back to me? I should have never kept you! I regret ever having you as my child!" Her mother called after the girl walking away from the house.  
  
Kagome continued to ignore the shouts from the window of her house as she walked down the road. Her hands were stuffed into her coat pockets and she looked straight ahead, her face expressionless. "She wished the words would bounce off of her, it was nothing she hadn't heard from her mother before, but those words hurt. Every word hurt her deep down, even though she refused to believe that they did so. Every time words about her escaped her mother's mouth they scarred her deep down and they stayed etched in her memory, dwindling the little confidence and elf esteem she had left.  
  
She walked past the alley that used to comfort her so much so long ago. She remembered it as Inu-Yasha's alley, that's what she had always called it, and she didn't know why. He had stayed there, but he had never owned it or been there long enough to say he ever lived there.  
  
She looked down the empty alley and cursed under her breath. 'Stay with her forever'? Bull. Inu-Yasha had been left a week after he had said that. One morning she had walked into his alley to find it deserted. She had stayed there for three days and nights all by herself waiting for him to return and when she realized he wasn't coming back she cried ad went home, the place she most wanted to stay away from, she didn't have any other place to go, though. Her mother was actually upset she came home at all.  
  
He said he'd be there for her, he said he'd protect her, watch over her. Bull. All just a load of Bull Shit. He never really cared for her, when he was sick of watching over some snot-nosed four year old like himself he just got up and left. He hadn't even said good bye.  
  
She spit in the alley as she walked past, a sign of hers to show how much she hated him for leaving her. She had needed him and he wasn't there. How she lived through those nine years she survived without him were all painful and there wasn't one happy moment she could remember.  
  
She heard the bell ring as she walked into the school, but she didn't bother to hurry up for class. Instead she walked even slower. The halls were deserted and classes were starting. As she walked down the hall she was stopped by a teacher.  
  
"Miss Higarashi!" The teacher had exclaimed. "You are late!"  
  
"Yeah, so?" She muttered, she didn't even stop to look at the teacher.  
  
"Miss Higarashi, do not use that tone with me! Hurry to your next class!"  
  
"Why?" She was just asking for trouble and she knew it, but she didn't care.  
  
"Miss Higarashi! If you do not listen to me I shall send you to the pricipal's office and have him call your mother. This is the third time this week you have been tardy and today's Thursday!"  
  
Kagome snorted and a sad smile was on her lips. "Sure, call my mother. She won't care, she never has before. The only thing she would care about is if I get suspended or worse, expelled. I would then be home with her all day. Having to deal with her own daughter every day, what a tragedy." She walked down the hall, ignoring the teacher, who was surprised at what she said.  
  
The teacher froze for a moment but then pointed Kagome in the opposite way. "To the principal's office."  
  
"Oh, joy." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
As she walked to the principal's office she saw someone was in there already. Instead she sat down on the bench beside the door. She sent a disgusted look at the sign on the door that said 'Remember the principal is you Pal!' What did that retard of a principal think they all were? Brain dead kindergarteners?  
  
She sighed and sunk in the bench. She crossed her arms and legs. She looked at the clock and smiled as she realized that she was missing math, they were doing her such a favor sending to the principal's, she hated math. Kagome got decent grades, and no one knew how. She never listened to the teachers or ever did any of the homework. She some how managed scores on tests that pulled up her grade enough to cover up that she didn't do her homework, though. It was rumoured she cheated, and people widely believed it.  
  
No one knew Kagome well enough to know she would never cheat, no one cared. Most of all Kagome didn't care that she had no friends, she liked it that way. She would never get to close to someone and think to even call them a friend and they get up and leave her. She didn't want to go through that anymore. Also she didn't want to put others in pain because of her problems at home. They say that if you have a burden that your friend will bear half of it. She didn't want someone to have to feel the pain she felt every day. Also she didn't want people to feel sorry for her, if there was one thing she hated it was being felt sorry for.  
  
As she sunk deeper into the bench she heard voices coming from the hallway.  
  
"Ah, so you are a new student."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then come right this way, the principal would like to meet you before your first day at out high school."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As they turned the corner she saw the teacher that had yelled at her before walk with a young man with silver hair and piercing amber eyes. His eyes opened wide as he spotted her on the bench and hers did the same.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
"Inu . . . Yasha?" She whispered in shock.  
  
"Hi, long time no see." He put on a crooked smile and halfway looked ashamed.  
  
"You two know each other? Good!" The teacher said happily.  
  
Just then Kagome's shock washed away, and what replaced shock was anger. She leapt off of the bench and fisted her hands. "You . . . you BASTARD!"  
  
"Kagome!" The teacher cried out in shock. "Watch you mouth."  
  
"Kagome, I can explain!" Inu-Yasha waved his hands in front of himself.  
  
"No! You can't! Just stay the fuck away from me!" And with that she ran out of the school building, not looking back.  
  
The End of Chap Two  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Okay, I know, it wasn't very good, but please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. The Fight

Chibi Okami ~ Sorry this took so long, I have been really slow with writing my fics, I have been writing mostly original stories on fictionpress.com if you want to look me up my penname over there is Chibi Ohkami, not Okami cause it was already taken, so I added and H ^^, Well, on with the the fic!  
  
Disclaimer ~ Me no own Inu, me want to own, but me can't. So me just say I borrow him a lot without permission, though. So me hope you no sue! Cause me no have money anyways! :P  
  
Blinding Pain  
  
Chapter Three ~ The fight  
  
Why had he come back? Did he come back just to haunt her? To remind her of him being the only happiness she had for a long time and then have it taken away from her? He had left her with no 'good-bye' or anything, he just got up and left and now that he was back did he just expect her to welcome him with open arms? If that's what he thought he was terribly mistaken.  
  
She wiped a tear away from her eye and pulled her knees closer to her chest. A shiver ran down her spine as the cold winter wind pierced straight through her jacket down to the bone, causing her to shiver. She bit back another sob and sighed, creating a small cloud in the winter air. She looked up and cursed as a snowflake fell to the ground. It was the first snow of the season and wouldn't you know, she had no where to get inside from it. So here she was, sitting on a park bench, freezing cold with only a thin coat and her tiny green skirt uniform to keep the cold off of her, and it was now snowing. 'Today is such a great day to be alive' she thought sarcastically.  
  
She turned her head and saw a figure running toward her. She bit her lip in disgust as she recognized it as Inu-Yasha. She moved from her spot where she had curled up on the bench and turned to him. He stopped running when he was within five feet of her. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes, causing Kagome to be even madder. He felt sorry for her, out of all the things he did to her, he felt sorry for here! How dare he? How dare he even think anything like that with what he had done? It was all his fault! Every little bit of her pain was his fault.  
  
She didn't want to believe that, she knew it wasn't all his fault. All the pain caused wasn't done by him. She knew this, but believing this was easier. It made it less painful for her to blame it on him.  
  
"I told you to stay away from me! Why don't you just go back to where you ran to before? I am sure you'll like it better there!" She hissed.  
  
"Kagome, didn't want to leave-" he never got to finish his sentence before he was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"BULL SHIT!" she yelled at him without thinking.  
  
"Let me finish!" He cried out.  
  
"Why should I? All you have to say is bull shit!" She bit her lip after she said this, immediately regretting it.  
  
"Damn it Kagome! DAMN IT! Just listen to me!" He yelled, accidentally showing his fangs.  
  
Kagome took a step back, but quickly regained her posture and stared him down. "What the hell do you have to say that's so important?"  
  
"I-I" He stared at the ground and mentally hit himself. Before he wanted to yell at her what the truth was, but now he couldn't think of what to say. After a few seconds of him looking at his feet Kagome started up again.  
  
"So, after all that you have nothing to say? I was right, everything was just bull shit. Now leave me alone. I don't ever want to see your half breed face ever again!" She yelled, but as she saw the hurt in his face she regretted it. She knew he hated being half demon and she had thrown it back at him. She backed up as anger filled his eyes. She didn't know what to do, she just turned and she ran. She didn't want to look at him, not with what she had just said. She felt guilty as she left him there, as the snow fell onto his silvery hair and ears. He didn't seem to be moving as she ran from him, but then she heard him call to her from where he was standing.  
  
"WENCH! I should never have come back! I regret it! I hope to never have to look at you again!" He called, his voice cutting through the cold winter air like a knife through butter. He turned and fell onto the bench Kagome had recently been sitting on. The warmth from where she had been sitting was gone and he let the snow fall on him. He regretted it, everything he had said a few moments ago. If only she would listen to him. It was his fault he wasn't there. Had he been given the choice he would have stayed there with her, been the friend to carry half her burden. But he hadn't been given the choice. He had been taken away by force. He had cried that day he left, he had cried for the first time in a long while. For some reason Kagome didn't understand leaving hurt him just as much as it did Kagome.  
  
She must have been hurt physically, but mentally he was just as torn. He had been torn away from his only friend, his only family. She had no idea of his pain, but then again, he didn't know hers. It had been so long, why did they have to meet like this? Out of all the ways they could have met, why did it have to get so messed up?  
  
He planted his face into his hands and thought long and hard on that cold hard bench in the middle of winter.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked along the streets, her eyes locked on the ground. Why did that just happen? She wanted to bang her head on the wall to cause herself pain, or run up to him and say she was sorry. She couldn't do either, she wouldn't let herself. He left her, he had no right to try and apologize, or so she figured.  
  
She passed stores on the empty streets of the town, she didn't bother to look into the window or anything. She didn't want to look at something she couldn't have, it made her more depressed. Her family had very little money because her mother didn't work, and Kagome was just fired from her job. Souta was still to young to work and their father died long ago, so she couldn't have anything if she wanted it. She just sighed and continued on her way. She turned the corner and went into a dark alley, a short cut to her favorite place, a place where she could be alone.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and after a while of them following her she started to run, getting worried. The alley was a long one and she wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. She saw a light at the end of it and was relieved to see the end. All until something hit her on the head from behind. And that was the last thing she remembered before the world went black.  
  
The End of Three  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Sorry it's so short, and I know the last paragraph sucked, but live with it, I got tired of writing this chapter. By the way, please review, I need all the reviews I can get. 


	4. Awakening

Chibi Okami ~ Chibi Okami – I am sorry, I really have no excuse for it being this late . . . feel free to hit me. I kinda forgot about this penname . . . I have a new one on ff.net if you all want to check it out, there isn't much on it. Why did I get a new penname? Well, because I wasn't happy with the writing of these ones, but so many people seemed to like to read them so I wanted to leave them up for you all. So yes, I was thinking of discontinuing the stories on here, but I have officially changed my mind and will not, though there will be no new stories posted on this penname, once I have all of the stories on this penname complete I will no longer be updating this penname. I really sorry once again, I just wanted a penname where I had my better newer stuff and forget about the old stuff, but I see that I can't and I feel really guilty now (or it may be that I am home sick . . .) but anywho, my new penname is Severed Glass and I hope you all check it out, so far there are 2 gundam wings on it, and an Inu-Yasha on it. Please read them, I have been working harder on the writing on them than the ones in here. Now I must write the chapter you all so richly deserve.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I no own, You no own, Rumico DO own!  
  
Blinding Pain  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Pain shot through Kagome's forehead, causing her to groan and her hands to rise to her head. She didn't have to open her eyes to know the bed on which she was lying was not hers and her eyes quickly fluttered open and she sat up. She was in a small plain room. The walls were bare and the bed she lied on was only a twin with one sheet. She recognized this room – unfortunately. The door on the far side of the room creaked open and as someone entered a gasp escaped their mouth.  
  
"Kagome! You're awake!"  
  
"What the hell is this Kouga? Why in this god forsaken world am I in your fucking room?" She questioned the wolf demon without mercy.  
  
"Kagome, I love you, too, though I do believe that you should be nicer to your savior!" Kouga laughed.  
  
"Can it. What the hell do you mean 'savior'? I don't remember you doing any sort of shit for me." She said rubbing her head as he pulled a chair next to the bed and sitting down. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Well, our rival gang, you know? The one that Seshomaru leads?" Kouga asked the girl while Kagome nodded. Kouga was the leader of a gang of wolf demons, Seshomaru leader of another, though not only wolf demons. Both were gangs and they fought over territory. She knew Seshomaru for a different reason, though. He was the big brother of Inu-Yasha, the older brother that wouldn't watch over him after his parents died and put him on the street. She never knew him, though the way that he had abandoned Inu- Yasha she had already developed a hate for the demon.  
  
"Yeah, well that bastard's henchmen kidnapped you and planned to hold you for ransom. Though, Seshomaru, being as good hearted as he is," The sarcastic remark escaped his mouth. "Didn't like this idea and made them send you back here." Kouga said as-matter-of-factly.  
  
"All that happened while I was out?" She asked, scratching her head. Maybe he was a little kinder than she gave him credit for. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say about a day at least." Kouga scratched his head.  
  
"A DAY?!" Kagome cried out in shock. "I have to go." She said as she pulled herself out of the bed.  
  
"No! Kagome, please stay!" Kouga pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, but no." She said as she turned around and headed for the door. "Oh, and there's one thing that you might want to know."  
  
"And that would be?" Kouga asked, raising an eyebrow, hoping she would say she would stay.  
  
"Your dear friend, Inu-Yasha is back in town." She said before she slammed the door to the room behind her, not even giving him the chance to reply.  
  
---*---  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed the ground as he followed a scent through the alleyway. The scent was a day old at least, and he didn't like that the only thing he had to follow was old information. Following old information was like asking a blind man what color your outfit was, it could be wrong, very wrong. At the moment, though, it was all he had. No matter how much he wished he could, he couldn't go up to someone and tell them to give him a scent; that definitely wouldn't work. He could only follow the trail left and pray that she was okay.  
  
Bent to the ground sniffing for scents, he could only hope that he wasn't spotted, he didn't want any attention drawn to himself. While he let his nose work, his mind flew off topic. Thoughts of going to tell Kagome he was sorry the night before filled his head. He went to her room through a window, careful he wasn't found by her mother or brother, to find no one inside. That wasn't what had gotten his attention, though it was that she hadn't been in there since the night before that. He wasn't sure she was lost, but he couldn't just wait for her to come back, he had to tell her he was sorry, and soon before it ate at him to where he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He continued her scent for a little while longer before another scent collided with hers. He was immediately able to tell that they were demons, and quickly after, able to smell a faint, but familiar scent buried in those and if he hadn't trained his nose for many years he would have easily missed it. It was one that reminded him of his own and the thought sickened him. The hidden scent belonged to Sesshomaru. Kagome's scent was engulfed by these other two, proven she was carried. She had been taken by force.  
  
He didn't know if Sesshomaru was still leading his gang in the same place, so as to not waste time, he followed the scent instead of running to the old one. He didn't want to make Kagome stay there any longer than she had to. Sesshomaru hated humans, and he hated Mikos more . . .  
  
This would be a fun reunion with his brother . . . oh how very fun. He just couldn't wait.  
  
---*---  
  
Kagome walked outside, now in three feet of snow, leaving the abandoned warehouse that belonged to Kouga's gang behind her.. She silently cursed the school uniforms and told herself firmly that she wasn't going to wear the uniform tomorrow. She didn't care what school had to say, this thing was too thin and she was cold. If she was a normal junior high student she may have been deciding what she was going to wear, but she wasn't and she didn't have any reason to. She had only three pairs of clothes anyway.  
  
Kagome took an immediate right on the street upon which she walked and then walked down another block only to take another turn into a small wood area. It wasn't near the size of a forest, just a bit bigger than someone's over-average backyard. Inside she had built herself a small house that was close to the size of a play house. It could only fit three people, and that would be snug, but she was the only one to ever go inside, she didn't need to worry about fitting others.  
  
She came up to it, quickly noticing that there was something not right about it. She couldn't pick out what was wrong, but it was there. She cautiously walked up to the wooden house and put her hand above the airholes she had created in the roof. It was warm. Someone was inside and they started a fire, hopefully in the fireplace she created . . .  
  
She walked around to the front and quickly flung to door open, hoping to catch whoever was inside off guard. A scream came from the person, followed quickly by a "Don't hurt me! I am just a little kid!"  
  
To Be Continued in the next chapter . . .  
  
Chibi Okami – sorry it took so long as I said before. Please review, and I will try to update soon! 


End file.
